


De ausencias y regalos inesperados

by Natsu



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Boys Kissing, Dorks in Love, Feliz cumple Kise, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 05:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1806946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natsu/pseuds/Natsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine no va al festejo por el cumpleaños de Kise. Cuando Ryouta llega a su departamento no se esperaba encontrar a Daiki sentado y solo en la puerta, ni mucho menos se esperaba el regalo que éste le tiene preparado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	De ausencias y regalos inesperados

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Feliz cumple,Ryouta!
> 
> Nada de Kuroko no Basuke me pertence.

Cuando Kise dobló la esquina del pasillo y vio frente a la puerta de su departamento a Aomine Daiki, se sorprendió. Solo un poco. Tal vez un poco mucho. Bueno,sí. Estaba muy sorprendido y feliz de encontrarlo.

Recién llegaba del restaurant en el que había ido a comer celebrando su cumpleaños con Midorima y Takao,Kuroko y Kagami,Akashi y Murasakibara, Kasamatsu y otros. Y ahí sí que se sorprendió de no ver a Aomine. No dijo nada y nadie lo nombró, así que dejó el tema. 

Mientras esperaban el postre,los chicos procedieron a entregarle sus regalos. Y en ese momento,mientras Kasamatsu le entregaba el de él, vio como Murasakibara cuchicheaba con Midorima,susurrándole algo al oído. Vio como Shintarou asentía a algo que le decía el otro e inmediatamente dejaron de hablar al verse observados. No dijo nada ni los otros mencionaron algo. Y cuando partieron,cada uno con su respectivas parejas,Ryouta sacó su teléfono celular del bolsillo trasero de su jean y lo miró. Ni un solo mensaje de Aomine.

No esperaba un regalo ni nada material,solo un simple "¡Feliz cumpleaños,Ryouta!" de parte del moreno. 

Y al verlo sentado,ahí,esperando pacientemente la llegada del otro,se puso muy feliz. Tal vez Aomine sí que se había acordado. Se acercó a él.

-Hola. ¿Quieres pasar?-preguntó mientras habría la puerta y sin esperar respuesta lo arrastró adentro.

Llevaban unos días sin verse. Y para Kise habían pasado siglos. 

Es que luego de tanto tiempo aguantando sus sentimientos hacia Daiki. Viéndolo en la secundaria entrenar con otro equipo, con otras personas, lo ponía mal. Lo ponían celoso. Y una tarde,luego de jugar un uno contra uno con Daiki,lo arrastró a su departamento (con la excusa de no verse muy seguido e invitarlo a comer algo-y también pasar la noche allí-) y desbordó. No aguantó más y le dijo que le gustaba. Que lo quería. Y casi llora -según él- cuando vio que Aomine sonreía y le decía que él también sentía algo más que amistad hacia Kise.

Y de ahí en adelante todo fue bien. Besos,caricias,amor por parte de ambos hacían al rubio vivir todo lo que siempre había soñado,esperado.

-Feliz cumpleaños-dijo de repente Daiki

-Gracias

Le sonrió y se acercó a él. Rodeó el cuello del más alto con sus manos y lo atrajo hacia sí para besarlo profundamente. Sintió sus cálidas manos rodear su cintura y atraerlo hacia el cuerpo fuerte de Aomine.

Daiki se separó de él y de su bolsillo extrajo una llave

-Éste es mi regalo. La llave de nuestro departamento

¿Nuestro? ¡¿De los dos?! 

Kise se tiró a los brazos del otro,repitiendo gracias sin parar. Aomine soltó una risita.

-¿Eso es un sí?

-Claro que es un sí, idiota. ¿Cómo te voy a decir que no si he esperado este momento por,por lo menos,los dos años que llevamos de relación?

Volvió a besarlo, con lengua y todo. Y lo sintió sonreír en el beso. Es que no podía ser más feliz. Tenia a Daiki,amigos,familia,amor. No necesitaba de nada más.

**Author's Note:**

> Mi primer AoKise. El cumple de mi pequeño Ryoutacchi fue una gran excusa para escribir este fic. Esta pareja es una de mis OTP. Como siempre,espero que les haya gustado y se agredece un review. Saludos


End file.
